Come What May
by Any.Love
Summary: This story is a combination of Moulin Rouge, And Twilight. It will have the twilight characters and the plot of Moulin Rouge. Of course they all have to have British accents, just because it’s the best and sexiest accent ever. Hope you enjoy it.


**This story is a combination of Moulin Rouge, And Twilight. It will have the twilight characters and the plot of Moulin Rouge. Of course they all have to have British accents, just because it's the best and sexiest accent ever. Hope you enjoy it.  
**

Chapter 1- Bella POV

"But father, I don't want to marry him!" I yelled through my tears.

"That is just too bad, Isabella! You must marry Sir James, he has the money and connections we need, and believe me we do need it!" my father retorted, of course I had been forced into an arranged marriage with the most vile and rude man in all of Britain.

The marriage is scheduled for April 26th; it is March 26th right now. And that's not the only thing I have to worry about either, my foolish fiancé has _ordered _me to write him a duet that he and I shall sing the day we shall be betrothed. Oh how I _hate _that man! I can hardly write a song that doesn't involve me hating his guts! How am I supposed to write a duet about our _'love'? _

"Father, do I _have to _sing a duet with thathorrible man?" I asked pleading for him to say that I didn't have to sing with him…or marry him at all.

"Yes, Isabella, you do! Do you want us to live in the poor house?" he waited for an answer, looking me straight in the eyes. I shook my head no. "You must do this for us!" I nodded, as the last few tears slid down my reddening cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb and kissed me on the forehead before he fled the room.

"Call me Bella!" I called after him. My father, Charlie Swan always thought that the nickname- Bella- that my mother had given me right before she died, was childish, and liked my original name- Isabella Marie better. **(A/N: I killed off René, because she doesn't really have anything to do with anything)  
**  
I was supposed to meet Sir James at a café in three quarters of an hour, to discuss our duet. For a supposed gentleman he was rather touchy feely with me. I hated it, I hated him!

I walked down the streets in the dress that my maid had picked out for me. It was too revealing for my liking. Much too revealing for a woman of my age-20. I was being forced to marry a man who was much older than I; Sir James would be 38 in only two months. I got whistles and winks from men who prowled the streets, I folded my arms over my chest and nodded curtly as if to thank the men, after all I am a woman- no rights. I stepped into the café and was greeted by Sir James. He kissed me harshly on the lips and was just about to put his hand on my breast when I pulled away.

"Forgive, I am quite late, I had some trouble finding the café." I lied.

"No problem at all my Isabella." He put his hand around me on the small of my back and led me to a table. We sat across from each other, and I couldn't help but internally gag every time he ran his leg up my leg.

"What'll ye have?" I could distinguish the Scottish accent on our waiter, as he came to our table. He gave a curt nod and wink at me when Sir James wasn't looking, I couldn't help but smile and blush, he was handsome, very handsome. His nametag read, 'Jasper' hardly a Scottish name but I'm not complaining.

"I will have a coffee black, and a muffin, she will have the same." Sir James said gesturing towards me. The man nodded and turned around, I saw the disgusted look on his face, he obviously wasn't happy at the tone of voice James had used. "Boy, will you please come back here?" James asked tugging on Jasper's apron.

"Yea mate, what can I do ye for?" He asked putting on a forced smile witch made me smile.

James motioned for jasper to lean over to him. He did. Sir James tucked a twenty dollar bill in his front pocket. "And make sure it has no spit in it my good man." Sir James patted the pocket where he had tucked the twenty dollar bill in and James nodded, and left. I couldn't help but scoff at his rude gesture. "Pardon?" he said turning his attention toward me, obviously he heard me scoff.

"Nothing Sir James, I was just going to excuse myself to go to the lavatory." I said trying to sound sincere. He nodded and stood to show he was a gentleman. I got up and set my napkin on the table before exiting to the bathroom. As I fled down the hall to the door of the bathroom I saw Jasper in the kitchen, he was probably putting our food together. I couldn't help but walk in to confront him.

"Jasper?"I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oi, girlie, customers aint supposed to be in the kitchen." He said kind of startled.

"I'm quite sorry about how my…fiancé, was acting in the café." I apologized. It took all of my strength to call him my _fiancé_. But I wasn't about to let my father down.

"No problem girlie, I only spit in his drink." He smiled, and I giggled.

"Please call me Bella." I asked putting my hand on his arm.

"If you want gir-Bella."

"I should get going, James is going to get worried." I let out a sigh; it truly has been too long since I have had civil conversation with anyone.

I began to turn away but Jasper put his hand on my side to pull me back."You don't love him, do you Bella?"


End file.
